So Long Sanity
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: This is my first time adding horseback riding to the story. I was even nice enough to include definitions for those of you who don't ride. I hope you enjoy this. And as usual I have made Sesshy a tad OC
1. Chapter One: I Don't Want to Know

**So Long Sanity**

**Summary: Kagura was a college student looking for an apartment. Sesshomaru was a college student looking for a roommate. Unluckily for both of them they found eachother…or was that a good thing?**

**Disclaimer: When have I ever owned anything of value? Well, besides my daughter…who is NOT FOR SALE!**

**Chapter One: I don't Wanna Know**

_**Your eyes were covered in sunglasses when they first met mine**_

"No Yura, I'm quite content with this apartment by myself idea. The place was lovely" Kagura told her friend with false confidence. Yura was trying to coax Kagura into joining her sorority for the sake of a place to stay. Kagura couldn't stand overly cheerful people in her classes, why the hell would she wish to stay with a house full of them?

"Oh come one Kagura." Yura wheedled over the cell phone. Kagura could just picture her friend trying to hypnotize her. She could never figure out why Yura did it, that dumb trick never worked. "What if that guy is some kind of freak? Or a serial rapist!"

"Then I'll just beat him with his furniture and leave." Silently Kagura added that she wished she had taken time to meet the guy prior to moving in.

"But Kagura chan!" Yura pleaded. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Kagura assured her, "that's why I don't want to live with you."

"Fine, meet me at Peach Garden for dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Kagura clicked off her cell phone grateful to have that conversation over with and placed the cell phone back in her purse then she pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket. Confident that she could both read and walk at the same time Kagura continued on her way completely oblivious to everyone else on the sidewalk, which was fortunately nobody for about ten minutes then she walked smack into a young silver haired man wearing sunglasses and carrying a bag of groceries which immediately fell to the ground, the groceries, not the man.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" Exclaimed Kagura apologetically.

"You should be," The man snapped. "Honestly the nerve of some people just ramming into others without a care in the world. While others have appointments to keep."

When he said that, Kagura wondered if he was really as young as she thought. "Hey, I said I was sorry. "I guess I should have actually stopped to read the directions instead of walking and reading."

"Yes, well…. No matter. I guess clumsiness just can't be helped in _some_ people."

"Whatever. Here, let me get the door at least." Kagura was still smarting from the stranger's slight verbal abuse. She had received much worse form her father years ago, but the two years of living with Yura and her sisters had just about erased the memories. Still, the guy may end up being a neighbor soon, and the neighborly thing to do would be to get the door for the guy no matter how big of a prick he was being to her.

"Are you quite sure you can manage to accomplish such a grueling task?" The man sniped, picking up his groceries and glaring at Kagura at the same time.

"Yes," Kagura replied through gritted teeth smiling woodenly, "Quite sure indeed." She opened the door and followed the arrogant young man into the lobby straight towards the elevators.

"Do you live here?" The man inquired as they waited for an elevator to arrive. "Because I don't believe I've seen you before and I doubt that even a person like _yourself_ would stoop to killing, at least not yet."

"No," Kagura replied still smiling. "Well, I kind of live here. But I had to park my truck at the grocery store because there weren't any open spaces, so my boxes are still there. I'm going to meet my roommate today. Well, actually I guess he'd be my _flat_mate, not my _room_mate. Because if he was my roommate we'd be sharing a room." She blushed at that thought.

'_This is indeed an oddity.' _The man thought to himself, pushing the sunglasses onto his head. '_I have a woman coming today as my roommate._' He took a quick glace at Kagura as the elevator doors opened and they both walked in. '_Dear El, I hope this obnoxious bitch is _**not** _my roommate_ _This Sesshomaru will not tolerate it!_' Just to test this horrid thought Sesshomaru decided to ask the arrogant woman next to him a question. "Which floor?"

"Ne?" Kagura was shocked, not only by the sound of his voice, but the tone it was…well, it was polite. " Sixteen, why do you ask?"

"**_Shit!_** I mean, oh, that's convenient I'm going there too." Sesshomaru mentally chastised himself and pressed the button for the sixteenth floor.

"Then why did you yell shit?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Most people usually don't curse out loud for no reason." Kagura pointed out logically.

"I uh… realized that I forgot to buy ramen. Yes that's it! My little brother is coming over to visit later and I think I forgot to pick up ramen since that's about all he seems to eat."

"Ramen huh?"

"Yes, ramen."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe that his lie, though poorly constructed, could be seen through by this woman.

"Well, for one thing there's ramen sticking out of your bag." Kagura replied smugly, pointing at his plastic grocery bag. "And for another you don't seem like the type to forget things."

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru questioned worriedly, yet he was silently beaming from Kagura's assessment of his character.

"Meaning that…you're…probably…my…."

Kagura didn't have a chance to finish her frightening sentence because a bell dinged and the doors opened. Sesshomaru walked out first and Kagura trailed behind him. She followed him down the hall, around a corner and stopped behind him at a door marked 1623. Kagura nearly had a coronary when she saw the numbers on the door because they were the same numbers that were on her crumpled scrap of paper and now that she thought of it, Sesshomaru's voice sounded almost like the man's voice over the phone, except that the voice over the phone had sounded so polite and Sesshomaru's voice so wasn't.

Sesshomaru placed his key into the lock and turned it then walked in himself with Kagura trailing closely behind, he didn't even know she was inside the apartment until he turned around to shut the door and was chin to the top of her black hair with who he considered the most obnoxious woman in the world. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily, his eyes were starting to glow a nasty shade of red and he was afraid that if this annoying young woman didn't explain herself to this Sesshomaru soon that he wasn't getting his security deposit back from the landlord. "Hurry, this Sesshomaru demands an explanation."

"Well, I believe that I'm your new roommate…Sesshomaru was it?" Kagura replied looking and sounding as smug as ever.

"You-you're kidding right?" The blood had completely drained from his face and Sesshomaru was feeling a bit weak so he sat himself down on one of the over stuffed black Italian leather sofa's which adorned the front room. "Did Hiten put you up to this?" He asked when he felt that there may be some strength returning.

"Huh? I don't even know a Hiten, unless you count that creepy looking dude with the braid in my interpersonal communications class. And no, I'm _not_ kidding."

"**_YOU'RE_ ** Kagura Tsukiyomi?" Sesshomaru gasped in disbelief. If he hadn't already been sitting on his butt, he would have fallen on it. "But…but…but you sounded so _nice_ and _mature_ and well _stable_ on the phone."

Kagura snorted, "The same could be said for you Mr. Nishi. You sounded like a mature well balanced young adult . Not a rude arrogant inconsiderate…."

"Bitch?" Sesshomaru supplied helpfully.

"I was trying for prick, but if you want to mince words."

The two potential roommates sat in silence for a good few minutes with Kagura firmly planted on the other side of the room on the other couch glaring at the silver haired man who had still not removed his sunglasses, despite the oppressive darkness of the room. And through the dark frames of his Armani sunglasses, Sesshomaru glared back at the raven haired woman with the raging temper.

Finally Sesshomaru decided to break the unbearable silence. "So, now what do we do?"

"Uh, how about taking off those damn sunglasses, they're unnerving."

Sesshomaru harrumphed and ripped off his sunglasses revealing startling amber eyes to Kagura. "Happy now?" he groused.

"Sure, so, what actions do you propose we take?"

"Well, it _is_ almost the beginning of the semester, apartments are becoming hard to find now with so many students arriving in theses last days and one in walking distance to Kyoto University's main campus is prime real estate. I could easily find a new roommate in a few hours."

Kagura almost winced, the evil glint in Sesshomaru's eyes was almost too much to bear, but the ruby eyed woman still had a few cards up her American Eagle t-shirt sleeves and she grinned back slyly. "Yes, but I already signed a binding contract that was sent by you to my friend's sorority house. Plus, I already paid the first and last month's rent as required by said contract."

"So? I'll just pay you back the rent money."

"It's not that easy. You made a promise in writing. You know, like I said a **_binding_** contract. I read the fine print and my friend at the sorority is majoring in family law."

One of Sesshomaru's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up. "What does a major in family law have to do with our contract?"

Kagura rolled her eyes as though Sesshomaru's questions were beneath her. "Well, besides the fact that I've watch _every_ American court show I'm pretty sure that you can't break a binding contract without facing a penalty."

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether to admire this young woman who was certainly about to become his roommate or try to find the number for the nearest psych ward and haul her in.

"Meaning that if you try to break our contract, well, you just don't want to know."

"You're right I don't want to know." Sesshomaru looked at Kagura dejectedly. "Fine, you can stay. Only because I'm too damn busy to look for a new roommate at the present time."

"Thank you!" Kagura cried happily jumping up from her couch and rushing across the room to give her new roommate a bone crushing hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me! You saved me from having to join a sorority and listen to Yura and those other girls jabber on about hair and make up and boys! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Yura and tell her my good news." Kagura began to walk in the direction of Sesshomaru's room when she stopped and turned. "Uh, excuse me? But which one is mine?"

"The one on your right." As soon as Kagura had entered her room Sesshomaru walked himself into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of Guinness from the refrigerator. After popping the cap the silver haired demon walked back over to the refrigerator and began banging his head on the door. "Kagura, I may have saved you from a bunch of giggling sorority girls, but who's going to save me from you?"

Fin 

**Ok, that chapter was pretty easy to write. It only took a few hours, some CDs some Jay Leno and some mahjong along with cinnamon sugar toast to get done. So Tell me what you think. Do you like it do you hate it? Do you want to flame me for using a line from a New Found Glory song? Whatever just review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter Two: Understatement

**So Long Sanity **

**Summary: Kagura was a college student looking for an apartment. Sesshomaru was a college student looking for a roommate. Unluckily for both of them they found eachother…so no one's getting their security deposit back.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own, so don't you sue.**

**Chapter Two: Understatement**

_But you're getting worse  
I swear it_

Kagura had finished her conversation with Yura and promised to meet her at the Peach Garden at six o'clock on the dot. Then she clicked off her phone and surveyed the vacant room. "Well, there's room for a my bed, dresser, night stand and armoire and maybe a giant stuffed bunny."

"No, not the bunny!" Sesshomaru cried, he had been walking by Kagura's room and heard her mention something about a bunny as she opened her door and entered the hallway.

Kagura looked out into the hall since she had heard Sesshomaru scream when she mentioned the giant stuffed bunny she was thinking about trying to win at the local amusement park. As she looked down she caught Sesshomaru curled up into the fetal position rocking back and forth and muttering about a bunny. "What's this about a bunny?" Kagura asked her roommate trying not to laugh at his insecurities and failing miserably.

"What?" Sesshomaru had the decency to look embarrassed as he stared into the ruby colored eyes of the woman who found out his secret fears about bunnies.

"You were crying about bunnies. Why?"

"Well, I saw this scary movie back when I was about ten or eleven where a bunny turned evil and attacked everyone."

"This movie wasn't by any chance Monty Python and the Holy Grail, was it?" Kagura asked with a smirk.

"Yes, do you know the movie?"

"Kind of, I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet and Yura thinks I'm awful for not seeing it yet. But I really don't care. So, the great Sesshomaru is afraid of bunnies….I'll have to remember that."

"No, please."

"I'll think about it, but I'm late for my date with my friend. And she'll kill both of us if I'm late." With that Kagura picked up her purse and walked out the door laughing,

Sesshomaru guessed that she laughed all the way to her truck. Well, he'd get back at her for laughing at his unreasonable phobia. '_Just wait until she tries to get into the apartment without her key_' he thought to himself chuckling.

"So does he have nice hair?" Were the first words out of Yura Sakasagami's mouth.

"What the hell is it with you and hair?" Kagura demanded grabbing her menu from the table. "Honestly it's like you have some sick obsession, maybe you should have gone into cosmetology instead of family law. Or start seeing a guy who's a psyche major."

"I do _not_ have an obsession with hair, I'm just interested. So, what color was it?"

"Silver. Go figure, and he has amber colored eyes and an attitude problem and…." Kagura gave her friend a conspiratorial look and motioned her closer, "Don't tell anyone, but he has a fear of bunnies."

"Oh, I won't tell a soul" Yura promised crossing her heart. I swear on my grandmother's curlers." However, Kagura knew that Yura couldn't keep a secret to save her hair and as soon as she found out who Kagura's roommate was it would be all over Kyoto, not just the university, _all_ of Kyoto. Especially since Yura's grandmother had no curlers. "What's his name?"

"I'm not sure, I actually don't think he told me. I swear I'll say 'Hey, Prick!' until he tells me though."

"And you'll tell me, right? Do you know what his major is?"

"No, but I know that he knows Hiten Raiden, so he _can't_ have the sophistication that we do."

"Oh Gods, he knows that obnoxious ass?" Yura gasped "Do you know that Kaguya is _dating_ that jerk off?"

"No, how did you find this out?"

"She's in my sorority. I think he's just seeing her so he can get a chance to get some. He doesn't have discerning tastes like us. Oh yeah, before I forget this Saturday

Omega Phi is having a mixer. You're welcome to come and bring your hot roommate, uh he _is_ hot right?"

"Eh, I guess. I mean I really didn't pay much attention since that ass hole was screaming at me even after I apologized."

"Ladies, are you ready to order?" their waiter asked with a smile on his face, Kagura guessed that he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Yes, I'd like the orange peel shrimp, and can you give me a refill on my Sprite please?" Kagura replied calmly.

"And I'll have kung pow beef and a skinny bitch. This water is so bland." Yura complained.

"Well, it _is_ water." The waiter pointed out.

"Yes I know," Yura paused and looked up. "Hey, you have nice hair."

"Uh, thank you?" replied the waiter touching his soft silver tresses; he'd never been told that before. Well, Kagome told him that, but a customer had never told him that after he made a blunt remark like he just did.

His voice caused Kagura to look up too. "Dammit that's scary, you look just like my roommate." She reached out and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow out of it."

"No, my only other hope is plastic surgery." The waiter replied caustically, "I'll be right back with your drinks.

"Oh shit!" Kagura exclaimed when the waiter walked away. "That was probably my roommate's brother. "I think I'm going to go crawl in a hole and die somewhere."

Yura was unfazed by the whole situation. "Well, if that _was_ your roommate's brother then your roommate_ must_ be hot."

Kagura resisted the urged to slam her head repeatedly against the table only because she didn't want to embarrass herself in public. Instead as soon as the silver haired waiter cam back with their drinks, Kagura grabbed Yura's Skinny Bitch and downed it. Then asked for another and downed that too. "Ya know what ,Yura?" Kagura asked after a third Skinny Bitch was brought to the table.

"No, what?" replied Yura drinking the mixture of vodka and diet coke.

"I don't even like diet coke and I just drank two of those things."

"Kagura, go poke yourself with a stick."

Meanwhile back at the apartment Sesshomaru had finished eating dinner and putting away his laundry and was now sitting down to watch his favorite movie, The Goonies, it was his favorite movie growing up and he hadn't watched it in a while. However, this Sesshomaru was very sleepy and right around the same time Sloth had been shown Sesshy was out like a light. He also slept like a rock and a very dense rock at that. A bomb could go off right in his ear while a hundred yappy dogs were barking and a rock concert was playing in the bathroom and Sesshomaru would keep sleeping, which is probably why he didn't hear Kagura pounding on the door to the apartment at eleven o'clock because her wonderful roommate had forgotten to give her a key.

"Dammit Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed on the other side banging on the door in a futile attempt to wake the slumbering Sesshomaru. "Let me the fuck in or I swear I'll tell everyone about your very interesting phobia!"

The banging, pounding, threatening, and cursing went one for about fifteen more minutes because even though Sesshomaru can sleep through bombs and yapping dogs he can't sleep through a full bladder which had been helped along by three bottles of Guinness. While stumbling into the bathroom to pee, Sesshomaru heard the pounding and yelling supplied by his extremely pissed off roommate. "Fuck, maybe I should have given her a key." Sesshomaru remarked to no one in particular as he relieved himself at a leisurely pace. After thoroughly washing his hands the silver haired youkai walked as slowly as possible to the door and opened it a crack only to have a pointed Coach heel slam down on his slippered foot.

"_That's_ for not giving me a key!" Kagura announced satisfied by her roommate's grimace of pain. She then nudged the door open a bit with her Marc Jacobs bag and beat him over the head with it. "_That's_ for not getting the door fast enough."

"Ow bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled grabbing Kagura by the wrists and pulling her inside before any of his neighbors could wake up and complain.

Kagura smacked him upside the head with her bag of restaurant left-overs. "And _that's_ for calling me a bitch, you ill mannered prick."

Sesshomaru, who had received just about all the abuse he could take from one woman , reached behind him and picked up one of the couch cushions. He then proceeded to beat Kagura over the head with it mercilessly. "That's for stomping on my foot with those damned shoes!" **Wack **"That's for hitting me with your bag." **Smack **"And that's for calling me an ill mannered prick. I have a name."

"Really? Because you never told me." Kagura complained rubbing her abused head, never mind that Sesshomaru had received worse injuries from her shoes.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru was taken aback, perhaps Kagura was correct in calling him ill mannered. "My apologies, I'm Sesshomaru Nishi." And he held out his hand to his bedraggled roommate.

Kagura realized with a start that he was actually being polite for the first time in what may have been a good twenty-four hours. "Kagura Tsukiyomi, may I borrow a blanket?" Kagura asked her question while shaking Sesshomaru's proffered hand. "You know, since all my stuff is still in my truck."

Sesshomaru scowled, "The fact that you are not able to get your priorities straight is of no concern to me."

"Go fuck yourself, all I asked for was a blanket. It's not like I asked to sleep in your bed or anything." Kagura snapped.

"Keh, fine." Sesshomaru wandered off to the linen closet in the bathroom and grabbed the most worn out thinnest blanket he could find for his obnoxious roommate, he also took the time to dig up two flattened pillows. Sesshomaru then brought his cache of findings to the front room and deposited them on the couch. "Here ya go Kagura."

Kagura eyed the bedding quizzically. "Gee, thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

There was a long awkward silence while Sesshomaru wondered if maybe, just maybe he should do the polite thing and let the woman sleep in his room, but then he recalled all his beatings and decided that Kagura was lucky enough not to be sleeping in the hallway instead of his comfortable couch. "Well, good night then." He finally said breaking the silence and walking to his room where a nice comfortable bed awaited him.

Kagura bit back a curse. '_Oh well, at least the couch is comfortable…even if Sesshomaru does insist on having the air conditioner on.'_ She said to herself and settled down on the couch pulling the worn blanket over herself. Kagura stretched out trying to get comfortable then mentally berated herself for not bringing a change of clothes with her, or more accurately, nothing but a change of underwear. '_Maybe I can borrow something from Sesshomaru._' Timidly Kagura made her way to Sesshomaru's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door, receiving no answer she figured that her cantankerous roommate had already fallen asleep. Instead of risking the righteous anger of Sesshomaru Nishi by waking him up Kagura tip toed over to his dresser and helped herself to a large red t-shirt, a black tank top, a pair of argyle socks and some antique wash boot cut jeans. Thrilled with her findings, Kagura then crept over to her roommate's walk in closet and selected a wine colored button down shirt which was obviously made of pure silk. Finished pilfering clothes from Sesshomaru, Kagura left the bedroom quietly and shut the door behind her. She retraced her steps to the bathroom and changed in there leaving her clothes in a heap and pulling the red cotton shirt over her head. Confident that she hadn't done anything wrong, Kagura made her way back to the couch and tried to fall into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately sleep wasn't that easy to come by for a freezing Kagura who wondered why she hadn't had the foresight to grab a sweatshirt from Sesshomaru since she knew he liked to have the air conditioner on. Teeth chattering away, Kagura wrapped herself into a cocoon and tried to get some much needed sleep, she had a long day tomorrow.

Around three in the morning Sesshomaru woke up with a dry mouth and reached for his water glass only to find that he had forgotten to refill it before going to bed. Cursing Kagura because he was sure that she was the reason he had forgotten to fill up his water glass, Sesshomaru walked into the room where Kagura was sleeping and took a good look at her vulnerable figure. "I think I like you better this way." Sesshomaru told his slumbering roommate. "You don't talk in your sleep so I can't get my ears injured with that mouth of yours."

"I think I like you better when you're sleeping too." Kagura mumbled cracking one ruby colored eye open to peer at her roommate. Then without another sound, she closed her eye and went back to sleep holding her arms around her body in a futile effort to stay warm.

Sesshomaru wandered into the kitchen and filled up his glass with water from the dispenser on the refrigerator. As he made his way back to his room, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagura was shivering in her sleep.

"Are you just going to let her stay like that?" A voice asked in Sesshomaru's head.

"Wuh? Who are you?" The silver haired man demanded confused.

"I'm your conscience, you silly person. So, are you just going to let her freeze or are you going to do something about it?"

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead." Sesshomaru admitted sheepishly. "What should I do?"

"Well," replied the voice, "Picking her up and taking her into your room would be a nice gesture."

"Then where would I sleep?"

"The couch."

"Are you sure you're not _her_ conscience sending me subliminal messages?" Demanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes, quite sure. So why don't you go do your little gallant thing so we can all get a good night's sleep."

"Fine." Sesshomaru complied with his conscience and picked up the sleeping Kagura bridal style and carried her into his room, placed her on his pillow top mattress and tucked the blankets around her not even realizing that she was wearing his favorite t-shirt. Then grabbing a spare blanket, Sesshomaru made his way back into the front room and fell asleep on the couch he had just vacated Kagura from.

**_Fin_**

**Well, this chapter took me a bit longer than this one because I had to figure out where I wanted to go with it I feel cool though because this was almost nine pages long, one of my longest yet.**

**Review Shout Outs- KikyoxSuikotsu, Monk's Girl, Mo Mo, Lady Jolly, Inu-Midoriko, and Love Of Sesshy. Thanks a lot for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter Three: One Day at a Time

**So Long Sanity**

**Summary: Kagura was a college student looking for an apartment. Sesshomaru was a college student looking for a roommate. Unluckily for both of them they found eachother…so no one's getting their security deposit back.**

**Disclaimer:** **Yes I** **_do_** **own InuYasha, I also have ocean front property in Arizona and…. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?**

**Chapter Three: One Day at a Time**

_Thanks to Elvis and Kurt Cobain the world will never be the same_

_You gotta make history one day at a time._

The sun shone brightly through the eastern facing window and onto Kagura's eyelids. Cracking one ruby eye open Kagura scanned her surroundings and found them to be even more unfamiliar than the room she had fallen asleep in last night. The maroon colored sheets were fragranced with a mixture of Lancôme Miracle for men, Candies for men and Nautica Longitude Latitude. The sheets were also of a much better quality than the sheets and blanket she had been issued last night, Kagura guessed that they were four hundred thread count Egyptian cotton.

The ebony haired woman scanned the room a bit more; across from the bed was a wide screen plasma TV and a tricked out entertainment system with a high tech DVD player, stereo system, and speakers mounted on the four corners of the walls, which were painted a pale silver and adorned with posters of scantily clad women leaning on motorcycles or cars and framed posters of old movies. A metallic blue electric bass guitar and a silver glitter electric guitar propped up against a decent sized amp completed the décor. It was definitely a guy's room.

"Well," Mused Kagura as she finally decided to remove herself from the bed, "I guess I'd better go help Sesshomaru with breakfast before he burns down the whole building." Scooping up the clothing she had pilfered last night, Kagura walked out the door following the scent of burnt food.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of his stove hands on hips, glaring daggers at the contraption that would not allow the inu youkai to cook eggs, sausage, and pancakes properly. His once immaculate kitchen was in shambles with a bowl of pancake batter tipped over on the green granite counter top of the island. Egg shells decorated the other counters and the remains of a gallon of milk graced the ceramic tiled floor.

"I hope you're not expecting me to clean up this mess." Kagura said plaintively staring at the disaster that was the kitchen.

Sesshomaru whirled around to face his roommate and noticed the t-shirt she was wearing. "Hey, that's my shirt!" he exclaimed. The t-shirt ended mid-thigh and the sight of Kagura's long toned legs unnerved him a bit and caused his face to turn as red as the shirt in question.

"Yeah, do you want me to take it off?" Kagura began lifting the shirt as if to take it off and got as far as the top of her green gingham Hello Kitty panties before putting the hem back down.

"No, that's quite alright." Replied Sesshomaru averting his eyes back to the hated stove. "Oh, I made breakfast!"

Kagura walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing taking care to dodge the remains of eggs and milk, "Uh, we have another carton of milk, right?" she asked eying the large white puddle.

"Yes, we do. And I hope you're hungry because I cooked a lot of food." Sesshomaru placed the serving tray filled with sausage and pancakes onto the kitchen table with a flourish smiling the whole time. "Well, eat up."

"You must be joking." Kagura snorted trying to suppress her laughter and failing miserably. "Well, at least the sausage looks edible." And she took one of the links off of the tray and took a big bite. "Wah! It's _frozen_!"

Sesshomaru looked at his roommate in disbelief, in his opinion the sausage was the only thing on the tray that was identifiable. Wanting to prove his ruby eyed roommate wrong he picked up another sausage and took a bite. "You're right, they are." He admitted in defeat.

Kagura noticed her roommate's crestfallen face and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, at least you tried. Why don't I help you clean up this mess, then I'll take a shower, get dressed and take you out for breakfast. You can then help me move in as payment for the help and the food."

Sesshomaru was about to protest that he didn't need her to buy him anything, but then he remembered that he had used up most of the groceries that were in the bag and needed to buy more. "Fine, I'll go with you, but…."

"This is _not _a _date_!" They told eachother in unison.

* * *

Taking a shower didn't take long for Kagura when she didn't have all of her toiletries and cosmetics. She just grabbed the shampoo from the corner of the bathtub and the Fresh sugar scrub then using Sesshomaru's loofa from Bath And Body Works she scrubbed down with his Longitude Latitude body wash. '_Well, I smell like Sesshomaru, but at least I'm clean._' Kagura thought to herself stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her hair and another one around her body she grabbed one of Sesshomaru's toothbrushes and his cinnamon flavored toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Pleased with her personal hygiene, Kagura walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she had left her bra and pilfered clothing laying carelessly on the floor since there was no furniture to drape them over.

After dressing Kagura walked into Sesshomaru's room where he was tuning his bass and humming a song. "You ready?"

"Just about." Sesshomaru pushed himself off the bed and looked Kagura up and down as if trying to decide if it was mere coincidence that Kagura had the same clothes he did or that she had taken the outfit from his room.

"What? Do I have a booger in my nose?" His staring was making Kagura uncomfortable.

"No, you don't. I was just thinking how nice those jeans look on you."

'Oh thanks, so you wanna get going before there's no more seats?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru grabbed his black leather jacket to complete his look of a cream colored mock turtleneck sweater and black cargo pants.

"Now this is what pancakes are _supposed_ to look like." Kagura told her roommate stuffing a hunk of blueberry pancake in her mouth. "Not those charcoaled things you made. Not that I didn't mind the gesture."

"Well, I'd never done anything like that before." Sesshomaru protested while taking a forkful of scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth. "All I usually have for breakfast is coffee and toast or a bagel."

"Then what possessed you to try and cook this morning?"

"Well…" Sesshomaru racked his brain for a good reason to have made a failed attempt at breakfast. Something better than the voice in his head had come back with a vengeance that morning on the shitter and suggested that the culinary skill impaired youkai try to make amends with Kagura by cooking breakfast for her.

"Well, I'm waiting." Kagura drummed her perfectly manicured scarlet nails on the Formica table in an impatient gesture.

"I decided to throw caution to the wind and try something new."

"Like trying to burn down your place of residence?"

"Sure, why not? It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It always does." Kagura replied smiling then she realized that she had to get her stuff unpacked today. "Well boxes don't unpack themselves. I think we should probably get going. I still have to call that moving company so they can deliver my bedroom furniture. Oh, and we have to buy groceries too."

"Okay, let's get going. I have a feeling I'll have to scrape something else off the walls by the end of the day."

Three hours later the majority of Kagura's belongings were transferred from her truck to her and Sesshomaru's apartment. There were more toiletries in the bathroom than Sesshomaru felt necessary for one woman and more cosmetics than he'd seen in Sephora.

"Ne, Sesshomaru, what were you doing in Sephora?" Kagura asked her roommate suspiciously after he had made that comment.

"Where else would I buy Fresh sugar citrus facial scrub?" Sesshomaru retorted.

Kagura just sighed and placed her clothes in their proper places, that's when she realized that there were more skirts, dresses, nice pants and nice shirts than there were hangers in her possession. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" She called leaning out the doorway.

"Yeah, what?" Sesshomaru was trying to learn the tabs for Glycerin by Bush and he was upset about being interrupted.

"We need to pick up hangers along with the food when we go out."

"Hn."

"Do you think you could make a list, please? I have to put my underwear away!"

Sesshomaru's face turned beet red. "Yeah sure, just don't mention your underwear."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, put down fabric softener on that list."

Reluctantly putting down his beloved silver electric guitar, Sesshomaru complied and began making a grocery list for his demanding new roommate.

Half an hour later Kagura and Sesshomaru were crammed into Sesshomaru's silver Volkswagen Jetta. Kagura had offered to drive her truck, but Sesshomaru was not about to entrust his life to some crazy woman who had run him over yesterday.

"And you're any better!" Cried Kagura as Sesshomaru cut off yet another fellow driver. "At least all I did was run into you with myself. You're gonna run over someone with your vehicle!"

"Says who?" Demanded Sesshomaru as he switched lanes to exit and changed radio stations at the same time. "I've been driving for six years." He bragged. "I can even drive with my eyes closed." He turned his head and looked at Kagura mischievously. "Ya wanna see?"

"No, that's alright I believe you." Kagura told the maniacal driver in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. "Besides, you'll miss the entrance to the grocery store and you don't want to do that."

"Okay, but if you get on my nerves again I'll show you anyways." Then Sesshomaru whipped his car into an empty spot and stopped just inches from another supermarket patron's front bumper. "Okay Kagura, we're here. And we're sticking to the list." He resolved.

The couple walked to the entrance of the grocery store with an exuberant Sesshomaru constantly checking his panic button until Kagura snatched it from his hand. "I swear if you do that _one more time_ I'll take that key fob and shove it sideways up your ass." She growled showing off her sharp white fangs." The silver haired youkai just nodded timidly suddenly he was very afraid of his new roommate. "Good."

Sesshomaru, overcome with a sudden feeling of cooperation grabbed the cart from Kagura and began to fetch and carry the things she named off the extensive grocery list until she said the phrase that brings fear to all men human, youkai and hanyou alike. "Okay, I need you to grab two boxes of Tampax tampons. One regular absorbency which is in the yellow lettered box and one in light absorbency in the purple lettered box. If you can get the pearl ones I'd really appreciate it."

Sesshomaru nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo he was holding. "What did you ask me for?" He finally choked out eyelids twitching.

"You heard me, tampons." Kagura was as calm as ever.

"You're joking, right?"

" 'Fraid not. I'm a woman, I get a period, and therefore I need tampons. Oh and some pads too."

Sesshomaru leaned into the shopping cart for support; unfortunately the shopping cart didn't feel like supporting Sesshomaru and rolled forward causing the unfortunate youkai to fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Such a graceful person you are." Kagura laughed trying to help Sesshomaru up.

"You're laughing at me?" Sesshomaru asked frowning.

"No, I'm laughing at uh… the…." Kagura looked around anxiously for something to save her and spotted Yura and a tall handsome grouchy looking man scanning the aisles She thought at first that her best friend was drunk and therefore with Hiten until she noticed an odd looking purple mark on the man's forehead . "Hey Yura, get yourself over here and meet my roommate!"

Sesshomaru shot Kagura a pleading look but it was too late, Yura had seen and heard the other woman and began dragging her companion with her. "Oh man, he has nice hair!" Yura exclaimed in typical Yura fashion. "Although not as nice as Bankotsu's." And she tugged lightly on the man's long black braid.

"Ow, knock it of Yura." Bankotsu protested. He then retaliated by yanking on a handful of Yura's short black hair.

"Ouch!"

"How do you like it?"

"I don't." Yura assured her companion pulling on his hair again.

The hair pulling continued for a minute while Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at eachother trying to figure out if they should try to break it up.

Sesshomaru rolled his amber eyes and finally decided to say something. "Uh, Nice to meet you Yura, Bankotsu." He said in his usual icy but polite voice, "But Kagura and I have to finish our grocery shopping. Isn't that right Kagura?"

"Yes, of course Sesshomaru." Kagura replied smiling.

"That's good." Yura told her friend. "You told him about the mixer, right?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked utterly confused.

"I take it from the look on your face that my dear friend forgot to inform you of my sorority's mixer this Saturday, which is tomorrow. That's so like Kagura always study, study, study."

Sesshomaru had the decency to look and act shocked. He couldn't picture his new roommate studying vigorously instead of attending a rowdy party.

"Kagura, how could you _not_ remember this? Especially when your new roommate is so hot."

"Very easily Yura." Kagura responded feeling her face warm at Yura's suggestion that Sesshomaru was good looking. "I have a paper due this Monday in my lit class. Two exams on Tuesday and I've been moving."

"You wouldn't have to deal with the moving if you had just stayed with me." Yura complained looking at Sesshomaru's hair. "But I can see why you decided to stay at his apartment."

"Hey, Yura." Bankotsu interrupted his girlfriend, "If you want to beat the rain this afternoon I suggest you hurry it up a bit. We have a role playing game tonight."

Sesshomaru and Kagura looked at eachother in amusement. "He's joking right?" Kagura asked her friend trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm not." Bankotsu replied petulantly. "Yura and I met playing Vampire the Masquerade."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yura asked looking through Kagura and Sesshomaru's shopping cart for the kind of shampoo Sesshomaru used to get his hair nice and shiny.

"That a girl like you would find a guy who likes to play pretend on the weekends." Replied Sesshomaru smugly.

Yura tugged on Sesshomaru's silvery locks in retaliation for his remark.

"Ow!"

The bantering about role playing and hair pulling went on for about five minutes before everyone got bored. Kagura assured Yura that she'd be at the party tomorrow and made Sesshomaru apologize for insulting her. Then everyone went on their merry way.

Sesshomaru looked at the shopping cart. "Is there anything else we'll need?"

"Yes, bread, milk, eggs and juice." Kagura replied.

* * *

They grabbed those items along with the offending tampons and got in line. As she helped Sesshomaru load the contents of the cart onto the conveyer belt for the cashier, Kagura noticed that there was an ungodessly amount of ramen underneath of the fruits, vegetables, meats, cereals and toiletries that had been chosen. Taking two containers of kimchee flavored ramen into her hands, Kagura confronted Sesshomaru. "What are these?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"Well, they look like containers of ramen." Sesshomaru replied in a voice that seemed to imply that he found Kagura quite dense.

"I see that. I'm just wondering why there are four dozen of them _hidden_ under the rest of the groceries."

"I uh….I didn't buy enough yesterday?"

"You _lied_ to me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you get on my nerves!"

"The same can be said about you!" Kagura shot back angrily.

"That'll be a hundred and fifty-three dollars and two cents." The cashier told the couple, trying to hurry things along.

"I'd rather stick my balls in a meat grinder than hang around with you all day!" Sesshomaru shot back, oblivious to the fact that he was in public.

"Ahem, $150.02." The cashier tried again to no avail.

"I'd rather set my bra on fire with my boobs still in it!" Kagura retorted angrily.

"Manager, I need some assistance at lane seven." The cashier pleaded over the P.A. system.

"Well, I'd rather eat live scorpions." Sesshomaru assured his roommate.

"And _I'd_ rather you two pay for your stuff and leave at once!" Thundered a new voice.

Sesshomaru and Kagura looked up in fright and saw no one there. Then they looked down into the extremely pissed off face of an elderly old man with bulging eyes glaring daggers at the bickering college students. "I'm sorry, sir." Kagura said in an apologetic tone, "My friend here skipped his medication this morning and I only just found out about it."

Sesshomaru seethed but said nothing. He'd get back at her sooner or later. Just not now because she was the only one with money.

"Very well." Said the old man, his face slowly turning back to a normal shade of peach instead of the tomato red it had originally been. "Just pay, leave and make sure it never happens again."

"Thank you sir." Kagura fluttered her eyelashes and paid the cashier. "Come along, Sesshy. You don't want to miss your afternoon nap."

Sesshomaru complied and followed Kagura out the door and into the pouring rain.

* * *

"_Missed my medication!" _Sesshomaru fumed as they stopped under the overhang of the supermarket trying to figure out where the car was parked. "You told the guy I missed my medication."

Kagura looked up at the fuming man she called her roommate. "You had a better idea?" She asked bemused.

"Yeah, you missed _your_ medication." Sesshomaru retorted scanning the misty parking lot for his silver colored Jetta.

"Why don't you just use that damned key fob?" Kagura asked.

"Because you have it."

"Oh. Yeah." Kagura hit the red panic button and tried to find the place the sound was coming from.

Sesshomaru was a bit sharper because he noticed the flashing red lights of the car's rear end. "Over there." He pointed and they ran through the downpour towards the lights and sound of the car.

When the last bag was loaded into the trunk Sesshomaru made another gallant move and let a sopping wet Kagura sit in the Jetta while he put the shopping cart back in the cart corral. Then when he got into the car himself Sesshomaru popped a burned CD in to the CD player and turned the volume up a few notches. The music began to play then the lyrics to the song started.

Kagura sniffed the air pointedly as they began to leave the parking lot. "It smells like wet dog in here." She complained softly because she was wondering why Sesshomaru had put on this CD "Hey, isn't this song Innocent by Fuel?"

"Yes, what of it?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well, the song sounds the same, but the singer doesn't."

"Ah, well you noticed that much. It's a start." Replied the icy youkai, his amber eyes never leaving the slick road. "Maybe you'll recognize more later." He added almost to himself.

* * *

A few hours later the groceries were put away and Sesshomaru was taking a shower leaving Kagura to make dinner. Sesshomaru claimed it was because she owed him and Kagura retorted that it was because the only thing he could cook without ruining it was ramen. The silver haired youkai just kehed and walked into the bathroom leaving Kagura to her own devices.

"I should piss him off and cook strictly vegan for a week." Kagura muttered to herself hoping that because the water was running at full force her roommates hearing would be impaired. "But that would piss me off even more than it would him I bet. Damn his longer fuse than me!" Having now ruled out a strictly vegan meal, she now rummaged through the vegetable bins and found the head of romaine lettuce and carton of strawberries that she had insisted on. "Now all I have to do is grill up some chicken and find those caramelized pecans that Sesshomaru was snacking on."

A half hour later Kagura had put together a strawberry chicken pecan salad that would have even the pickiest of coinsures mouth's watering. Even the sullen Sesshomaru had pronounced the food delicious, and he couldn't stand Kagura.

"Yeah, and I bet even you could make it." Kagura chided remembering the scene from that morning.

"Yes, I believe I shall keep you around for the cooking." Sesshomaru told the young woman in a praising tone.

Kagura didn't find it all that praising so she shot one of the sterling silver napkin rings at the silver haired youkai's head. "No dessert for you." She snapped walking out of the kitchen in a huff.

"I'm sorry!" Sesshomaru called after her. There was no reply so he decided to do the next best thing. He cleaned the kitchen like he was supposed to do that morning.

**_Fin _**

**Well, that took considerably longer than my last two chapters. It was also considerably longer than the last two chapters. Nearly fourteen pages went into this chapter. In my defense on the amount of time this chapter took, I also wrote two oneshots. I suggest you read those and review if you want me to get another chapter out fast.**

**Review Shout Outs:** **OnlyCoolEmoboysKiss (what does EMO mean?) Lady Jolly, RavenLuvsBB, Inu-Midoriko. Hands everyone cookies. Sorry if they're burnt, Sesshomaru cooked them.**


	4. Chapter four: Ball and Chain

**So Long Sanity **

**Note: The word Meiyo means honor in Japanese. I just couldn't find a good name for Kagura's horse. And yes this is probably my favorite chapter so far because of Kagura's riding lesson. And for non riders I'll provide my best dressage and horse glossary after the show, I'm more of a cross country jumper myself so I don't know how accurate the definitions will be.**

**Summary: Kagura was a college student looking for an apartment. Sesshomaru was a college student looking for a roommate. Unluckily for both of them they found eachother…so no one's getting their security deposit back.**

**Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha! I do! I do! I do! 'Men in white coats drag CHW away'**

**Chapter Four: Ball and Chain**

_But wherever I have gone  
I was sure to find myself there-  
You can run all your life  
But not go anywhere_

Kagura awoke the next morning with a sense of foreboding. She couldn't shake the feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen today. Which was pretty sucky since Saturday was Kagura's favorite day of the week. She took her riding lesson that day on her horse Meiyo. She also had an extra jump class today because of an upcoming competition, but that wasn't the source of Kagura's uneasiness. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Still trying to figure out what was pissing in her Fruit Loops, Kagura wandered into the kitchen scratching at her cropped pajama bottoms with Tinkerbell on them and trying to adjust the matching camisole top that had a pouting Tinkerbell and the words 'Feisty Fairy ' under her in sky blue script. Of course trying to figure out why there was a cloud hanging over her head made the ruby eyed woman forget that she was now sharing close quarters with another person. A member of the opposite sex to be exact who forgot to lock his bathroom door and took two showers for some off the wall reason. Because as soon as she opened the bathroom door she got an eyeful of a naked Sesshomaru just as he was wrapping _her_ Hello Kitty towel around _his_ sopping wet body.

"Hey Kagura, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"Haven't you ever heard of locking the door?" Kagura shot back slamming the aforementioned door and rushing into the kitchen hoping to find something to hide her warm tomato red face behind. She picked up the Fruit Loops and grabbed a bowl and spoon as well as the milk and sat down at the kitchen table to pour herself breakfast.

Kagura was immersed in the jokes at the back of the cereal box when Sesshomaru came in to the kitchen wearing antique wash jeans and an emerald green towel wrapped around his silvery tresses and nothing else. That sight caused Kagura to blush even more furiously because not only did she _know_ what was under those jeans she had _worn_ them yesterdays "Good morning uh, Sesshomaru." Kagura choked out trying to grasp onto the last threads of her composure.

"Good morning, Kagura." Sesshomaru returned calmly as ever. "I do hope I pass muster. Which do you like better my piercings," he gestured to his pierced nipples, "or my tattoo?" At that he pointed at his left bicep which had the green man inked on it. "Personally I prefer the nipple rings."

Kagura quirked up one perfectly plucked black eyebrow. "Why because you're a masochist?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, get back to me when you do." Kagura checked the clock on the stove and noticed it was ten fifteen. "Dammit, I have to get ready for my lessons."

"Lessons? In what, manners?"

"No stupid, I take horseback riding lessons on Saturdays at eleven thirty in jumping and dressage. Halfway across town so I have to get going."

"Okay, just make sure you're back in time for that damn party your dumb friend wants you to go to."

"Oh shit! Party?" Kagura looked seriously confused. "There's a party tonight?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru began speaking slowly as though Kagura wasn't quite intelligent enough to grasp the entire situation. "Your friend… I believe her name was Yuka?"

"Yura." Kagura corrected running into her room to change into proper riding attire. "Her name is Yura." Kagura changed her underpants and then pulled on a pair of dove gray riding pants.

"Whatever. You called her over while we were in the supermarket yesterday and she reminded you about a party at her sorority From that short meeting with her, I doubt she'd let a thing like skipping her party slide."

"Her damn mixer!" Kagura exclaimed pulling her bra over her head and searching for a t-shirt. 'No wonder I felt like something bad was going to happen.' She added mentally. Finding her favorite t-shirt with the words: **Auntie M, Hate you. Hate Kansas. Taking the Dog. Dorothy** on it Kagura yanked it over her head then proceeded to dig for her riding socks and dress boots and pulled those on. "Okay, don't worry." She told Sesshomaru with more confidence then she actually felt. "I'm taking a private lesson after my regular one to prepare for a competition next month. "I'll be back around four thirty at the latest."

"Very well. I wish you luck."

Kagura looked at him perturbed. "Why?"

"You don't seem like the kind of person who can handle the types of things you say you do."

Kagura stuck her tongue out at her ill mannered roommate and picked her Troxel air vent helmet and her keys off of her air mattress, her bedroom set was supposed to arrive on Monday, which was a good thing because she just had one morning class and then an evening class on Monday. There would be no problems letting the delivery people into the apartment. "Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone." Kagura said smartly walking out the door.

An hour later Kagura was still trying to forget about seeing Sesshomaru dripping wet using her favorite towel. Attempting to push that thought out of her mind, she tried to concentrate on making Meiyo listen to her every command and failing miserably.

"Tsukiyomi! Wake the hell up!" The instructor Christine, affectionately called Chris, Hayes shouted at her distracted student. "What's wrong with you! Meiyo's the one trying to take off, not you! Stop flapping your elbows. Mayuka, you can try the course now." The blonde instructor told another girl wearing forest green breeches and a matching helmet. She then turned to Kagura. "Bring her over here for a second you look like you need a breather."

Kagura complied sheepishly, pulling Meiyo into a walk and taking the mare over to the disgruntled instructor. "Yes, ma'am?"

Chris reached out and patted Kasshoku's dark bay neck. "Meiyo chan's a good horse." She finally said. "I trained riders all over the United States and haven't seen a horse work so well with her rider."

"Thank you." Kagura said.

"So, tell me why isn't this rider working well with her horse?"

"Yura planned a party at her stupid sorority tonight and I have to go because she railroaded me into it."

"Ah, I see. But I thought you and Yura were friends."

"We are, but she's making me bring along my roommate. Can you believe it?" Kagura tried to fling her hands up in exasperation, but forgot that she was still holding the reins and pulled on Meiyo's mouth instead. The mare tossed her head angrily and snorted in protest. " Sorry, Meiyo." The black haired woman told her horse apologetically.

"I'm guessing that you dislike this roommate." Christine said. "Why, does she steal your make up?"

"No, _she's_ a _he_. I'm sharing an apartment with the most arrogant jerk in all Japan."

"Ah, I see. Well, do your horse a favor and block that out. You have a competition to get ready for and your dressage, I'm sorry to say, is rather rusty."

"I know."

"Good, then block that guy out of your head and focus on flying changes and turns on the forehand." Chris patted Meiyo and sent horse and rider on their way.

The rest of Kagura's dressage lesson went smoothly, Meiyo did her gait changes like she was born doing them and there were no detectable signals between horse and rider. Making all the signals appear invisible was one of the most important things in dressage the other was control and Kagura was slowly learning both of them.

After lunch came the jump classes Kagura's favorite. Apparently they were Meiyo's favorite too because the mare seemed more alert than she had been during the dressage lesson earlier.

Kagura and her mount completed the stadium jumping with only four faults the first round and two the second round. Those actions earned her a smile from the usually stoic instructor. Then in the cross country jump lesson her and Meiyo took on the course setting a new stable record according to Christine who began cheering along with the rest of Kagura's classmates. Kagura was ecstatic at the fact that she was the center of attention and it was good attention.

"Okay, Ava Lynn, you do a round like that and try to beat Kagura's score. Then cool out your horses because these lessons are over for the day." Chris said in her oddly accented Japanese.

Since Meiyo was Kagura's horse and not a lesson horse owned by the stables she turned the mare onto one of the small trails and walked her around until Kagura was sure that Meiyo was cooled off. Seeing that her mare was indeed cooled off Kagura walked the horse back to the barn and untacked her, making sure to give the horse a small scoop of grain some fresh water and a leaf of hay. "Okay girl, I'll see you in a few days." Kagura sighed. She'd have to remember to call Chris or one of the other trainers or the owners tomorrow so Meiyo wouldn't go stir crazy in her stall. Making that mental note, Kagura walked mournfully out of the barn, got into her truck and drove off.

When Kagura arrived at the apartment forty-five minutes later she was assaulted with a barrage of words from Sesshomaru. "What took you so long? Do you even know what time the party is?"

"I had to say good bye to Meiyo, I won't see her until Thursday so I had to spend quality time with her." Kagura explained easily.

"Who's Meiyo?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously

"My horse and Meiyo's a girl horse so your male ego won't be bruised." Kagura looked pointedly Sesshomaru's crotch when she said that. "As for the party time, I'll go call Yura right now." Then she brushed past the silver haired youkai on her way to the kitchen phone.

"You smell horrendous."

"Thanks, it's horse sweat, horse slobber and, " Kagura paused and took a look at one of her boots, "horse manure."

"Take a shower instead. I'll call Yura…. If you can just give me her number."

"Of course, 563-9932." '_You'll be sor-rey!_' Kagura sang to herself as she left her roommate to his own demise and began to take her shower.

As soon as Sesshomaru heard the water running, he dialed Yura's number, the phone rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Omega Phi, this is Shido Hikaru, who can I do you for?" a high pitched voice asked on the other end.

"Uh, I need to speak with Yura?" Sesshomaru replied cautiously.

"Why?"

"I need to ask her about the party."

"What party?"

"The party that you're throwing tonight."

"We're throwing what tonight?"

"A party!"

"When, tonight?"

"Yes, a _party_, _tonight_." Sesshomaru was about to begin pulling his hair out in frustration. How could one person be so stupid?

"Hey girls are we throwing a party tonight?" the girl who called herself Hikaru, which Sesshomaru thought was a misnomer, asked her sorority sisters.

"That's what Yura says." One of the girls replied.

"Oh, thanks Umi, you're a life saver. There's this guy on the phone who wants to talk to Yura about a party and I had no idea what he was talking about."

"Shocking!" squealed Sesshomaru over the phone. "Now, can you get Yura for me?"

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru, my roommate… Oh never mind just get Yura."

"Whatever you don't have to be so rude." Hikaru set the handset down on the table and walked upstairs; halfway to her destination she forgot what she had been doing.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, Umi, the girl that Hikaru had asked about the party, had stuck around and when Hikaru wandered off somewhere, she went to go find Yura and bring her to the phone.

"Hello?" Yura asked when she picked up the receiver.

"Yura?" The voice on the other end sounded male and desperate.

"Ye-es?

"Thank the Gods!"

"May I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru, Kagura's roommate. I just needed to know what time your party started."

"Seven o'clock. Bring your own drinks… I think. I know that Kagura likes a screaming orgasm or two."

"I did _not_ need to know about Kagura's sexual preferences." Sesshomaru choked out.

"Not much of a drinker are you?"

"That's a drink?"

"Never mind. Just get over here around seven okay?"

"Kay." Sesshomaru and Yura hung up their phones at the same time.

"Poor Kagura, she certainly has her work cut out for her there." Yura remarked to no one in particular.

"So, did you have fun?" inquired a soft feminine voice inches from Sesshomaru's ear.

"_Fun_? With what?"

"Calling Omega Phi. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't." sulked Sesshomaru.

"I didn't?" Kagura tapped her chin with her index finger. "You're right I didn't My bad. Well, what did you think?"

"Did Hikaru eat paint chips as a baby?"

Kagura just shrugged in reply.

"I thought so."

"That's nice." Now if you'll excuse me, I think I should probably get dressed. "What time did Yura tell you the party started?"

"Seven." Sesshomaru looked up at his roommate and noticed that all she had on were two towels and some red eyeliner. "Good Gods Woman, put some clothes on!"

"Pay backs are hell Sesshy, don't let anyone tell you differently." And with that Kagura left to get dressed and Sesshomaru did the same.

An hour later both Kagura and Sesshomaru were dressed in nearly identical outfits. Kagura was wearing a deep red silk camisole underneath a white denim jacket that had a ruby dragonfly brooch pinned to it and a pair of white linen capris which flared out slightly and a pair of deep red strappy low heeled sandals that matched her top perfectly.

Sesshomaru was wearing a brighter red silk short sleeved dress shirt and a pair of baggy light brown khaki shorts. On his feet were a pair of medium brown leather sandals.

"Yura's going to have something to say about this." Kagura told her roommate after she had scanned his attire.

"It doesn't bother me, I just feel that it is too late to change." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Fine. Let's just get going before I get sick."

"Why would you get sick?"

"Because Yura's gonna suggest that we got dressed together and the mere thought of you being naked churns my stomach."

Sesshomaru was about to suggest otherwise when he noticed the threatening way Kagura was holding her red and white Coach bag and thought better of it. Without another syllable from either of them, Kagura and Sesshomaru drove off to Yura's sorority mixer.

_**Fin **_

**Well, I was thinking about making it longer, but the I figured eleven pages was enough! Okay, now as promised-translations for what I said in the part of the chapter with the riding lesson.**

**The non horsey people dictionary**

**Dressage-** The art of guiding a horse through a series of complex maneuvers by using undetectable movements of the hands, legs and weight.

**Mare-** Female horse

**Flying Changes-**Okay, let's see if I remember this one- a gait change done almost imperceptivity in the air.

**Turn on the forehand**- A move where the horse's front leg either right or left, depending on which direction you're turning, stays in the same spot as you make a 180 degree turn

**Tack**­- the equipment used on a horse including the saddle (Untack-to take the saddle and such off the horse.)

**Well, that's it; let me know if I missed anything. Or got one of the definitions wrong**

**Reviewer Shout outs: _RavenluvsBB, Daedelon, Kyuuketsuki-san, and Ray Ven Hakubi._ 'Hands out Tums because of the cookies the last reviewers ate.'**


End file.
